


Marriage can it be fix ?

by Oksana82



Category: Killing Eve, Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, fist time a bit rushed bad grammer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 08:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oksana82/pseuds/Oksana82
Summary: Villanelle and eve marriage gong through a rough patch.





	Marriage can it be fix ?

I stand frozen looking at the phone I breath in deep and slow to keep myself calm. I can feel tears build up in the corner of my eyes but I fight them back . But theres no fighting the ache in my 'mheart it breaks little by little the more I feel me and villanelle relationship get more distant. I know I make it worse by fighting with her but I get angry that she not here to share dinners ,movie nights, and mostly our bed its so lonely and cold. Days pass slow its finally a Saturday night . I decide to sleep in couch to avoid the bed I cant take another night alone .Just when I feel my eyes close I hear the door open .I hear keys crash in the counter table and the fridge open. After a few minutes villanelle makes her way to the living room . I keep my eyes close hoping she goes right by me straight to our bedroom .All I hear is her footsteps stop .Villanelle creeps closer to me the closer she comes the more clear I smell her perfume. Villanelle perfume always made me weak she smelled amazing. Still pretending I'm asleep I feel her hand brush my hair. Like always that was the first place Villanelle like to touch before a kiss,sex, or simply cuddling . Slowly I feel her hands sliding down my body it comes to a stop on my thighs she rubs it and gives it a squeeze. Her touch feeling so good but before I feel my body was going to vibrate of pleasure . I jolt up and act confused. Villanelle and I havent had sex in 2 months my body craved villanelle but I wasn't going to cave in without fixing our relationship. I sit up and villanelle stands up straight at the same time we both say "Hey" . Just before I ask her how she is her phones rings she walks back to the kitchen.All it took too ruin the night was when I overhear her say " Yes konstantien tomorrow new york" I get up and walk up the stairs furious and hurt. At the bottom of the stairs Villanelle calls to me" Eve I'm sorry" without a word I grab some clothes from the bedroom and head to the bathroom With all my anger I slam the door shut. I start to cry so I hurry to turn on the water so villanelle wouldnt hear. How could she leave me again ?I need her.I love her so much does she still love me ? My thoughts came to a stop when I hear a knock on the door " Eve can we talk" I growl back "No villanelle leave me alone why dont you pack your shit for tommrow" I hear the door knob turn but with no success I made sure to lock it. Villanelle growls"Open the door eve why can't we just talk for once" I ignore her and turn my speaker on and blast some music . On the background of the music I hear villanelle scream" Open the shit door" without warning the door breaks open . Villanelle ran in and yanked my speaker of the shelf and threw it on the floor and everything came to a silence . I quickly turn off the shower . "What is your problem" I scream .I get out of the shower and grab my towel and wrap it tightly against my body . Villanelle stands in front of the door God when she gets angry its like looking at the devil himself . Villanelle has pure evil in her face she grabs me hard and pulls me against her chest .Villanelle looks at me with such a predatory stare that I start to fear her.I knew well I couldnt out run her . Either way i tried to get out of her grasp but with no success "Villanelle let go of me "I mutter but she doesn't speak she just remains staring . All I feel is her chest breathing hard against mine. Villanelle at this precise moment was a ticking time bomb that can explode at any moment .I knew I had to be careful beacuse of her ugly temper she can snap me like a twig whenever . Again I try to budge but villanelle reacts fast her hands pressing harder against my back. I become desperate and growl " Villanelle your hurting me " she lets go of me completely .Villanelle leans in and whispers" Go to bed or else " she leans back and gives me her signature smirk. I walk past her cautiously and not inches behind Villanelle follows.Although Villanelle has never hit me I knew it was still a possibility. After all she was a psychopath at the end of the day. Villanelle slams the door shut and pushes me to the bed . Not Knowing what to do I jolt up quickly off the bed and walk towards the door"I'm sleeping on the couch tonight" she grabs my hands tight "Your my wife you sleep next to me ,your mine " she replies her face emotionless and cold. I nod my head and agree I knew it was best to just do what she says till she calms down. I dress up quickly while villanelle still standing in front of the door . I rush to my side of the bed and lay down. Villanelle clears her throat "I'm going to shower dont go anywhere" she hisses. I hear the door close softly. 30 minutes pass I try so hard to bring myself to sleep but I couldn't . I hear the shower turn off I shut my eyes tighter as if that will get me to sleep fast. I hear footsteps come closer and the door open I hear her agitated voice "Eve I know your awake you always pretend to be asleep when your trying to avoid me " her sinister laughs paralyzes me. I turn around and there she stands wearing her silky black short shorts and her sports bra looking sexy. I respond "so " She comes closer the bed dips with her wiegit . "That stupid technique wont save you this time" she crawls towards me she tucks herself under the sheets laying on top me "Open your legs" . I slowly part my legs to make room for her. Her body laying on top of me felt so good I wanted so badly to wrap my legs around her waist and let her fuck me hard but I wasn't going to cave in just yet. Villanelle teasing me she sensually grinds her body against mine. I try hard not to moan "When was the last time I was inside you eve " the question so bodly asked I reply" 2 months". Villanelle lips brushing against my neck starts to make my body vibrate"hmmm that's two long , with all this fighting youve been neeglecting my needs" she whispers she continues" Perhaps I should find another woman to attend my needs and not give me a hard time " I felt my chest tighten those poisonus words enraged me.I knew well villanelle was trying to hurt me to get me back for ignoring her but she was going to far. Angrily I push her off me "Go ahead than villanelle fuck another girl but I want a divorce" I dont actually want one but if she was going to play cruel I can play as well. Villanelle face turns red"never" she growls she wraps her arms around my waist and pulls me tight she begins to kiss me hard. I knew I shouldn't kiss her back but I couldnt help it. I want her so bad her kisses feels so good villanlle lowers her shorts and pulls out her strap on she begins to run the dildo against my clit feeling her hands all over me and the sensation of her. I aoutomatically get on my knees on my fours its my favorite position. Villanelle slaps my ass and slips inside me and I moan" fuck me baby " I say desperately trying to breath. "Villanelle as well as me out of breath she smirks "fuck baby I missed you". After countless hours of sex we both crash I look towards the clock and its 2 am . I giggle " villanelle its 2 am " she looks at me" Its okay lets talk just this time no fight". I give her a quick kiss " okay so lets talk about your working schedule".


End file.
